1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling the starting procedure of a motor vehicle for initiating a motion of the motor vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for controlling a racing start of a motor vehicle for implementing a start with the maximum possible acceleration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Starting procedures for motorized vehicles are already known from German reference DE 196 09 878 A1. That document discloses a starting procedure that is divided into several phases. The first phase calls for the acceleration of the engine. In the next phase, the friction clutch is engaged, so that the engine shaft and the transmission shaft have the same speed. As this starting procedure progresses, the engine shaft speed is deliberately preset as a function of time.
Another prior art German reference DE 44 09 122 A1 also discloses a device for regulating a starting procedure. This device regulates the starting procedure in two phases. In the first phase, a beginning speed of a clutch shaft is guided to a predetermined speed. In the second phase, a differential between the beginning speed of the clutch shaft and the output speed of the vehicle is guided along a predetermined course toward zero, at which point the clutch is fully closed.
This device of DE 44 09 122 A1 for regulating a starting procedure comprises a throttle valve as a power adjustment for the vehicle motor and an automatic friction clutch which is automatically operated by an actuator. The device controls the actuator of the clutch by a predetermined signal which takes into consideration at least the position of the throttle valve and the changes over time of the throttle valve position.
The starting procedures of the above references are disadvantageous in that each of the starting procedures is controlled, at least partially, by the activation of the engine, so that if the power demand changes, an intervention in engine operation is required to provide the demanded power. Because of the required intervention in engine operation, there is always a time delay, and thus a reaction inertia, in this process for controlling the starting procedure. In starting procedures such as racing starting procedures, where maximum possible vehicle acceleration is the goal, this time delay and reaction inertia prevents optimal acceleration.